the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Toolkit
Toolkit was a Stormtrooper for the Galactic Empire of the Milky Way before he, and his admiral Deonal Strang, defected and became an independent faction. He served Warlord Strang and operated within the special tactical unit led by Captain Londris. He mostly worked as the team's medic, though he also often carried additional tool kits, hence his codename. He was with the team when they captured the Salmitton named Clear on the planet Ledus, intending to capture rebels of the Rebel Alliance. He would later assist in the capture of a true rebel, Duke Hyperon. Captain Londris' team was sent to ''The Hopeful'' in order to liberate it from Green who appeared to be destroying the ship. After being attacked by Green's plants the team reached the Command Centre but he, Captain Londris and Clear were set upon by the escaped Duke Hyperon and Wai. When convinced he was in control of the ship Duke Hyperon shot and killed both Captain Londris and Toolkit. Toolkit saved Clear's life twice and will survive on in her memories of that fact. Description Appearance Toolkit was a black-skinned man with a bald head. He's fit, strong and has broad shoulders after years of military trainingCatH Post 15, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. He wears stormtrooper armour when on an operation, which is white and has a thick cloak and a helmetCatH Post 13, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Underneath his armour, like other troopers, he wears a form-fitting black bodysuit. Personality Toolkit is often concerned for others and puts his own life at risk to save people. He follows procedures, as outlined by his commander, Captain Londris. Possessions Medical Supplies Toolkit carries the stormtroopers' medical supplies, which includes bacta spray - which can not only help heal wounds but also cleans them and numbs the injury. He also uses a laser-sling, which uses a low-level energy field to project a sling for broken arms, on Pully's broken armCatH Post 16, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. History Clear and the Hopeless See also: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) Main article: 13 | 14 | 15 '' Toolkit was a stormtrooper and medic for the elite squad of Warlord Strang and is commander was Captain Londris. Londris' team discover a salmitton named Clear in Station Exploit on the planet Ledus. Believing her to be a rebel, they took her prisoner aboard ''The ExcellenceCatH Post 11, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. When she proved she wasn't a rebel, Warlord Strang decides to help her retake her own ship, The HopefulCatH Post 12, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer., after its A.I., Note, left Clear stranded on LedusCatH Post 10, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Toolkit, as part of Londris' squad, heads over to The Hopeful, which had been marooned around the planet Terra Flux. When the board, they discover that the ship has been infested with aggressive plantlife by Clear's friend, Green. One of the squad, Pully, is injured but saved by Clear. Clear herself then is rescued by Toolkit who then heals her using a small can of bacta spray. He then takes Pully back to the imperial transport while two other team members, Sindra and Turbo, use flamers to burn the plantlife. After he returns, it is revealed that two prisoners from The Excellence had stowed away on the transport and were on The Hopeful. Toolkit helps Clear bind her wounds with bandages but they are then attacked by a massive creature dubbed the plantworm. Turbo is badly injured, even crushed by the creature before it is driven off by Captain Londris and her sticky bomb. Turbo is so badly injured that he cannot be moved and Toolkit begins to stabalise him while Clear leads the rest of the group towards the Command Centre of the The Hopeful. Unfortunately the escapees find Toolkit, unguarded, and force him to lead them to the Command Centre where, to prove he means business, Duke Hyperon shoots Clear in the stomachCatH Post 14, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Vix and Sindra are made to get The Hopeful's engines back online within the Engine Room while Duke holds Londris, Toolkit and Clear as hostages. Wai, a robot that is working with Duke, is plugged into the ship's systems and getting it ready for a jump. After he shot Clear, Londris surrendered and she, and Toolkit, were made to discard their weapons and their armour. Toolkit managed to save Clear's life and she is able to wake up. Clear asks Green, through a communicator, to remove her plants from the engine room to try and help Vix and Sindra. Green complies. This, however, means that Duke no longer needs the stormtroopers and he kills both Toolkit and Londris before he, in turn, is killed by Note, who inhabits Wai's robot body. References Clear and the Hopeful References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:CatH Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Deceased Characters